According to standard construction, most fans are equipped with a fan motor at one location within the fan and a plurality of controls for the motor at a different location within the fan. The controls are then wired through the fan housing to the fan motor. In some arrangements where there are numerous controls, such as those required in an oscillating fan, the wiring can get quite complicated and involved and it is only after the fan has been fully assembled that the operation of the controls for the motor can be tested. If the motor is not operational, then the entire fan structure must be disassembled and then reassembled to again check the motor. If the motor does not work in the second instance, this entire process must be repeated.